Manor Zala
by Naw d Blume
Summary: Merah dan putih pun menjadi hitam. Cinta dan ketulusan menjadi kebencian./ Rate M for Gore, Nudity, and Mature Theme./ RnR and CnC!/ Don't like don't read!


Gundam Seed/ Destiny © Mitsuo Fukuda and Affiliations.

Rate M for Gore, Nudity, and Mature Theme.

Taste the story!

000

Merah dan putih pun menjadi hitam. Cinta dan ketulusan menjadi kebencian.

000

**Manor Zala**

By : Naw d Blume

000

Hamparan awan kelabu bergumpal-gumpal di langit, seolah menjadi selembar karpet nyaman dari wol yang berwarna abu-abu … tebal dan hangat. Di sebuah tebing di sisi pantai, berdiri tegak nan kokoh, sebuah bangunan tua yang megah: Manor Zala.

Manor Zala adalah sebuah bangunan milik keluarga Zala yang telah ada sejak beberapa abad yang _lalu_. Ya, Manor Zala adalah suatu bangunan tua dan ... tak berpenghuni. Bangunan tua itu selalu memancarkan aura misteri, malam hari maupun siang hari. Dengan hamparan awan kelabu di belakangnya, aura misteri yang dipancarkannya semakin terasa pekat; aura misteri yang seolah menceritakan misteri yang menyelubunginya sejak lama.

Lord Zala yang terakhir meninggal dunia di kamarnya dengan keadaan yang elegan namun juga mengenaskan.

Berdua bersama isterinya, mereka tampak seperti lukisan merah yang indah. _Undeniably enchanting sea of red. _

000

_Plants, Akhir Musim Gugur 1781._

Athrun Zala atau lebih dikenal dengan panggilan Lord Zala nampak termenung di atas tempat tidurnya. Punggungnya menyandar pada dipan. Matanya memandangi pintu besar kamar tidurnya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

Malam telah larut, namun ia masih belum merasakan adanya kantuk yang menyerang. _Grandfather clock _di lantai bawah bahkan telah berbunyi dua belas kali beberapa saat sebelumnya; menandakan bahwa tengah malam telah lewat.

Ia bangkit dan berjalan ke pintu kaca yang menghubungkan kamarnya dengan sebuah balkon. Pintu kaca itu dibukanya pelan; angin malam beraroma garam yang dingin serta merta menyergap tubuhnya yang hanya berbalut piyama tidur. Sepasang mata hijaunya yang kelam memandangi hamparan hitam laut yang berbuih. Telinganya tuli pada suara deburan ombak yang menghantam karang. Di ufuk timur, belum ada sedikit pun pertanda terbitnya matahari.

Sepasang matanya mengalihkan arah pandangnya pada taman bunga kecil yang mengelilingi sebuah gazebo kecil. Berbagai macam bunga bertebaran dengan pola tertentu yang dibuat oleh tukang kebun; termasuk bunga mawar merah dan mawar putih. Bunga mawar merah. Bunga mawar putih.

_"Mawar merah untukmu hari ini, Athrun."_

Athrun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya kemudian membalikkan badannya menuju kamar.

Mulai esok hari, ia tak lagi ingin melihat matahari terbit. Sudah cukup pengalamannya melihat matahari terbit selama bertahun-tahun.

"Selamat tinggal."

000

_Plants, Awal Musim Dingin 1783._

Seorang gadis menelusuri jalan kecil menuju sebuah tebing dengan tertatih-tatih. Gaun sederhana selutut berwarna putih miliknya tampak sedikit cabik di sana-sini; noda-noda cokelat merusak keindahan putih gaun itu. Kakinya hanya beralas sepasang kaos kaki hitam sebetis. Rambut pirangnya saling menempel dan sedikit membeku; ada tumpukan salju putih di kepalanya.

_Ketlap. Ketlap. Ketlap._

Samar-samar, terdengar suara derap kaki kuda bersamaan dengan suara roda. Sang gadis menoleh ke belakang dan tampaklah bayangan kereta kuda yang mendekat. Ia berbalik dalam diam sambil mengulurkan tangannya lemah. Bibirnya yang mulai membiru sedikit terbuka menampakkan gigi-gigi yang saling bergemeletuk. Ia berbisik: "tolong..." kemudian ambruk.

Ringkikan kuda menggema di area itu ketika sang kusir yang terkejut menarik tali kendali dengan erat; berusaha menghentikan laju sang kuda. Roda-roda kayu bergesek dengan jalanan yang bersalju, menimbulkan suara derak yang menyakitkan telinga.

Sebelum semua menggelap, ia dapat melihat dua siluet yang mendekatinya dalam area pandangnya yang sudah mengabur.

000

_Plants, Pertengahan Musim Dingin 1781._

Wajah pemuda pemilik sepasang mata hijau yang telah kehilangan kehangatannya menatap barisan-barisan kalimat yang tercetak pada dokumen di tangannya tanpa ekspresi.

"Kau terkejut, Lord Zala?"

Ada sarkasme di balik kata 'Lord Zala' yang terucap dari bibir pria berusia dua puluhan berambut perak di depannya. Yzak Joule atau lebih sering disapa Kapten Joule atas perannya sebagai penegak hukum itu duduk tegap di sofa ruang tamunya dengan arogansi yang tak lagi asing baginya.

Athrun hanya melirik pemuda yang seusia dengannya itu, "tidak. Sudah ada berita di koran."

Ia kemudian menutup map dokumen itu dan menyerahkannya pada sang empunya –yang menerima dokumen itu sambil berdecih, "kau dingin, Athrun."

"Musim dingin…," Athrun terdiam sebentar sebelum melanjutkan, "…seharusnya memang dingin, Yzak."

Yzak memandangi pemuda di depannya tajam. Ia kemudian berdiri dari sofa sambil mengenakan sarung tangan kirinya; dokumen terjepit di ketiak kirinya. Tangan kanannya maju; mengajak jabat tangan, "sebaiknya aku pergi."

Athrun turut berdiri tanpa berkata-kata kemudian menjabat tangan itu. Wajahnya masih pasif dan tak berekspresi.

Sang kapten berbalik pergi dengan langkah panjang menuju pintu keluar tanpa sekali pun menoleh ke arah sang pemilik manor.

Athrun duduk kembali, tak berniat mengantarkan kepergian pemuda yang sejak dulu menganggap dirinya sebagai rival itu. Bibirnya berbisik kecil mengucap judul utama di koran yang terbit hari itu: Puteri yang Hilang Ditemukan Tewas di Orb.

Sebuah senyuman dingin terukir di wajahnya untuk sekejap. Matanya terlihat semakin kehilangan kehangatan.

000

_Plants, Pertengahan Musim Panas 1784._

Sekali lagi, Athrun menemukan setangkai mawar di meja samping tempat tidurnya.

"Kali ini mawar merah," ujarnya seraya mengernyit.

Entah sudah berapa kali ia menemukan setangkai mawar di tempat yang sama. Mawar-mawar yang ia yakini diambil dari taman bunga manornya itu selalu muncul setiap kali ia bangun. Tidak ada petunjuk mengenai siapa sosok di balik kemunculan mawar-mawar itu. Dari beragam jenis mawar yang ada di tamannya, ia hanya mendapati mawar putih dan mawar merah.

Mawar putih.

Mawar merah.

Sama seperti mawar-mawar yang sering diterimanya bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Yang berhenti ia terima seiring dengan berhentinya ia memandangi matahari yang terbit di timur. Yang berhenti ia terima sejak ia berpindah kamar ke sisi barat manornya, meninggalkan kamar dahulunya dipenuhi debu tebal.

Berulangkali ia berusaha menangkap basah orang yang meletakkan mawar itu, tapi ia selalu gagal. Terkadang ia berusaha mengorek informasi dari penghuni manornya yang lain, namun jawaban yang ia inginkan tak pernah ia terima. Tidak ada petunjuk.

Ia menggerakkan lonceng di sebelah meja dua kali, menandakan bahwa ia telah bangun.

_Tok. Tok._

"Lord Zala, saya membawakan sarapan," sebuah suara yang telah familier bagi telinganya terdengar samar dari balik pintu.

"Masuk."

Gadis berambut pirang masuk seraya mendorong troli berisi sarapan dan air hangat. Gadis yang bernama Cagalli itu ia temukan dalam keadaan yang menyedihkan pada musim dingin tahun sebelumnya. Membawanya ke manornya, ia menjadikan gadis itu seorang maid –yang kemudian menjadi maid pribadinya menggantikan mantan maid pribadinya yang telah berusia lanjut.

Cagalli mendekati meja kecil yang tersedia di ruangan itu kemudian menata menu hari itu dengan sigap dan cekatan. Athrun hanya menatapnya sebelum ia turun dari tempat tidur dan duduk di kursi yang tersedia.

"Menu hari ini _poached salmon_,_ mint salad, _dan _campagne_. Secangkir teh Ceylon yang hangat siap diminum."

Athrun mengangguk kecil, "siapkan air."

"Baik, Lord Zala."

Tak lama kemudian, ketika ia selesai sarapan, ia bergegas memasuki ruang mandi. Berdiri di tengah ruangan, ia menunggu Cagalli mendekat melepas segala artikel di tubuhnya. Sembari menunduk, satu per satu kancing piyama tidurnya dilepas oleh jari-jari lentik gadis itu. Menyusul sepasang celananya. Kini ia tak berbalut apapun … sedangkan Cagalli masih dengan pakaian maidnya.

"Kau keluar. Siapkan pakaian formal hari ini," perintahnya pada gadis yang masih berdiri di depannya.

Gadis itu mengangguk dan melangkah keluar dari ruang mandi. Menutup pintu kamar mandi dengan suara _blam _kecil. Athrun mengawasi kepergiannya melalui sudut matanya. Ia sempat melihat rona kemerahan di pipi maid pribadinya itu.

_Bathump. Bathump. Bathump._

Roda-roda yang berhenti berputar mulai berderit … berusaha kembali berputar.

000

_Orb, Akhir Musim Semi 1785._

Athrun memandangi bagaimana sepasang mata amber gadisnya berkilauan menatap pohon bunga sakura yang tengah memberikan pemandangan indah. Di Taman Sakura yang terkenal akan keajaibannya itu, Athrun dan Cagalli duduk berdampingan dengan tangan yang bertautan.

Tidak ada Lord Zala dan Maid Cagalli.

Hanya ada Athrun dan Cagalli.

Gadis bermata amber itu mengenakan sehelai gaun biru sederhana yang roknya mencapai mata kaki. Di sebelah kirinya ada parasol yang tergulung rapi. Ia tampak seperti seorang gadis bangsawan pada umumnya, hanya tampak lebih sederhana; tidak ada petunjuk bahwa dirinya hanyalah seorang maid.

"Kau senang, Cagalli?" tanya pemuda itu pelan pada gadisnya.

Cagalli mengalihkan pandangannya pada Athrun, "iya. Ini pertama kalinya aku melihat pemandangan seindah ini. Terima kasih," senyumnya.

000

_Plants, Pertengahan Musim Dingin 1785._

Athrun membuka matanya perlahan. Beberapa kali ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya untuk menyesuaikan penglihatannya pada ruangan yang bercahaya remang-remang itu.

Ia mengerang kecil ketika ia tak dapat merasakan badannya. Ia berusaha menggerakkan jari jari tangannya tapi tidak ada reaksi. Ia pun tak dapat merasakan kakinya. Ia mengangkat kepalanya dengan susah payah. Mespipun terasa berat, ia berhasil mengangkat kepalanya, menyadari bahwa tidak tampak adanya kesalahan di badannya. Kemeja putih dan celananya masih tampak rapi.

"Apa yang…?"

"Athrun?"

Athrun menengok pada pintu balkon di mana tampak seseorang bergaun putih berdiri –isterinya, Cagallinya. Dalam ruangan bercahaya minim itu, gadis berambut pirang itu tampak sangat menarik. Bagaikan seorang peri dalam buku dongeng, ia seolah memiliki cahaya putih sendiri.

Gaun putih sederhana yang digunakan sejak siang bergesekan dengan lantai, menghasilkan suara _kresek-kresek _halus. Gadis itu mendekati Athrun dan duduk di samping pemuda berusia dua puluh tujuh itu. Tangan kanannya membelai lembut wajah putihnya.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu, Athrun?"

Athrun memaksakan diri tersenyum kecil, "aku ... tak dapat menggerakkan badanku."

Cagalli tersenyum balik, "hmmm?" tangannya menelusuri deretan kancing pada kemeja sebelum berhenti pada ujung atas celana putihnya, "aku tak ingin kau merasakan sakit nanti."

"Sakit?"

Athrun merasa bahwa suatu hal yang buruk akan terjadi. Namun ia segera menghapus segala pikiran negatif. Sepasang mata hijau zamrudnya menatap Cagalli penuh cinta. Biarkan ada hal yang buruk terjadi pada dirinya, selama Cagalli baik-baik saja. Selama Cagalli baik-baik saja, semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

Cagalli mengeluarkan nafas panjang sebelum berbisik, "Athrun..."

000

_Plants, Awal Musim Semi 1784._

Cagalli mengupas kulit kentang bersama dengan Luna, seorang maid berambut merah yang menjadi teman dekatnya sejak ia tinggal di Manor Zala.

"Cagalli, kau sudah pernah melihat Lord Zala telanjang dada?" Luna tiba-tiba saja bertanya pada sang maid berambut pirang.

_Klontang. _

Pisau yang digunakan oleh Cagalli untuk mengupas kentang jatuh ke lantai. Wajah gadis itu memerah. Ia terkejut atas pertanyaan dari maid di depannya itu. "A –apa?"

Luna terkikik dan mengulangi pertanyaannya, "kau sudah pernah melihat Lord Zala telanjang dada?"

Cagalli menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya cepat-cepat. "Te –tentu saja tidak," katanya sembari ia meraih pisaunya kembali, melanjutkan kegiatan yang sempat terpotong.

"Ck ck ck," Luna menggerak-gerakkan pisaunya di hadapan Cagalli, "setidaknya kau dapat membayangkan, kan? Jika Master sedang berkeringat … bajunya lengket di badan! _Sixpack-_nya terlihat jelas. Apalagi jika ia mengenakan baju yang berwarna putih. Lalu…."

Cagalli tak menanggapi. Wajahnya masih merona. Tentu saja ia pernah membayangkan. Siapa yang tidak, mengingat betapa tampannya lord bertitel Bachelor Paling Dinanti itu. Namun ia tak perlu mengakuinya pada maid yang berusia beberapa tahun lebih tua darinya itu.

"… Manna. Sebagai maid pribadi Master, Manna sering melihat Master tak berbusana ketika ia mengurusi keperluan mandi Master," cerita Luna.

Luna berhenti sejenak dan menatap maid termuda di Manor Zala yang wajahnya masih memerah itu, "kau punya kesempatan melihat Master telanjang, Cagalli."

_Klontang_.

Sekali lagi, pisau dalam genggaman Cagalli terjatuh; kini dibarengi dengan jatuhnya kentang yang baru separuh dikupas, "ap –apa? Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu?"

Luna menyeringai, "ayolah. Manna sudah tua. Menjadi maid pribadi Master itu sangat berat. Ia harus melakukan ini dan itu. Semuanya! Kau tega melihatnya menghabiskan hari tua dengan menjadi seorang maid? Kupikir, Manna akan segera pensiun. Dengan kekosongan posisi maid pribadi, ada kesempatan bagimu. Ketika kau menggantikannya, kau bisa membantu keperluan mandi Master dan melihatnya tak berbusana!" gadis itu terkikik.

"Apa yang akan Rey katakan jika ia mendengarmu berkata seperti itu, Luna?" seorang maid tua tiba-tiba saja muncul di depan mereka.

"Manna!" Cagalli dan Luna berseru bersamaan.

Wajah Luna memerah malu menyamai merahnya wajah Cagalli. Keduanya menunduk dengan perasaan bersalah karena tertangkap basah oleh maid paling senior di Manor Zala itu.

Manna hanya menyeringai sembari mengerling, "seperti kata Luna, kau bisa menggantikanku menjadi maid pribadi Lord Zala, Cagalli."

000

_Plants, Pertengahan Musim Dingin 1785._

"Kira Yamato."

Athrun terhenyak mendengar nama yang telah bertahun-tahun tak pernah disebut di hadapannya itu.

"Kau kenal, kan?"

Athrun terdiam.

_"Aku menyayanginya. Aku menyayangi Lacus Clyne. Bukan sebagai teman. Bukan sebagai sahabat. Aku ... aku mencintainya, Athrun. Maafkan aku."_

_Pandangan mata Athrun kosong, "sejak kapan?"_

_"Aku..."_

_"Sejak kapan, Kira? Sejak kapan? Sejak kapan kalian _mengkhianati_-ku?"_

_"Athrun…"_

_"Katakan, Kira!"_

_Kira menarik napas panjang sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Athrun, "musim dingin tahun lalu."_

_Hening menyelimuti ruangan itu. Di luar, daun- daun kering yang gugur tersapu angin musim gugur menimbulkan suara gemeresik. _

"Musim gugur tahun 1781 menjadi salah satu musim terdingin bagiku. Bahkan _jauh_ _jauh _lebih dingin dibandingkan musim dingin terdingin yang kota ini rasakan. Aku tahu kau membenciku, Cagalli."

Cagalli menatapnya dingin sebelum kedua bola matanya melembut. Ia memajukan badannya dan membungkuk di atas badan Athrun. Dadanya bersingggungan dengan dada pemuda itu. Tangan kanannya membelai poni lord-nya dengan lembut. Gaun putihnya bergesek dengan kain pakaian Athrun. Tangan kirinya menekan bahu kanan Sang Lord. Sementara itu, tangan kanannya berpindah dari poni menuju ke rambut di sebelah kiri; menjambaknya erat. Bibirnya menempel di telinga kanan pemuda yang telah ia bius itu.

Bibir itu berbisik, "setiap musim sejak Kira-ku _pergi_ selalu terasa dingin. Dinginnya membuatku beku."

Cagalli menjauhkan badannya sebelum kedua tangannya merangkum wajah pucat Lord Zala. Perlahan tapi pasti, ia mendekat dan mencium bibir yang mulai tampak membiru itu. Ada suara erangan tertahan dari tenggorokan pemuda itu ketika lidah Cagalli mencoba memasuki rongga mulutnya. Ada liur yang menetes di sudut bibir keduanya.

Gadis berambut pirang itu kehabisan nafas dan sedikit menjauhkan wajahnya. Hanya ada jarak satu mili di antara bibirnya yang merah dan bibir yg membiru, ada benang halus liur yang tampak.

"Tapi aku tak begitu membencimu, Athrun. Aku begitu mencintaimu. Aku sangat mencintaimu hingga aku ingin memilikimu sepenuhnya, My Lord."

Ia mencium bibir lord yang kini menjadi suaminya itu. Suara kecapan memenuhi ruangan putih itu. Jari-jari lentik Cagalli menelusuri bagian depan kemeja putihnya, membuka kancing-kancing itu satu per satu dan menampakkan bidang putih yang familiar di matanya. _Sixpacks_ yang menjadi topik pembicaraan favorit Luna menyambutnya. _Sickpack _yang sedikit tertutupi lapisan keringat tampak sedikit mengkilat.

000

_Plants, Pertengahan Musim Semi 1784._

Untuk pertama kalinya, Cagalli menjadi pengganti Maid Manna yang telah lanjut usia; bukan sekadar maid, melainkan maid _pribadi_ Lord Zala, penyelamatnya.

Untuk pertama kalinya, Cagalli melihat seorang pria yang tak berbusana; bukan sekadar pria, melainkan seorang lord, Lord Zala.

Untuk pertama kalinya, Cagalli mengurusikepentingan seseorang; bukan hanya sekadar kepentingan, melainkan _semua_ kepentingan dari bangun hingga tidur.

Seorang maid lanjut usia tak akan mampu bertahan terlalu lama dengan pekerjaan itu. Karenanya, sebagai maid termuda di Manor Zala, ia menggantikan posisi paling _prestigious_ itu.

Athrun membersihkan mulutnya dengan kain lap yang tersedia. Wajahnya datar. Tak ada lagi pujian bagi koki Manor Zala atas masakan-masakannya yang lezat … tak ada lagi sejak beberapa tahun sebelumnya. Betapa pun lezatnya makanan olahan sang koki, Lord Zala tak lagi mengucapkan pujian disertai senyuman dan tepukan pelan di pundak sang koki. Hanya ada wajah datar yang jarang menunjukkan emosi.

Dua orang maid di depannya membungkuk padanya, Maid Manna dan Maid Cagalli. Ini adalah hari pertama Cagalli menjalani pelatihannya. Gadis berambut pirang itu tampak tegang dengan pelatihannya.

"Lord Zala, air telah tersedia."

Pemuda berambut biru tua itu bangkit dan berjalan menuju ruang mandi, berdiri di tengah ruangan. Manna mendekatinya sambil berkata, "selanjutnya, kau membantu Lord Zala melepaskan pakaiannya."

Tangan-tangan yang telah keriput itu membuka kancing-kancing pertama piyama berbahan katun itu kemudian menyerahkan sisa tugas itu pada Cagalli. Matanya yang tajam mengawasi gadis itu sementara bibirnya menginstruksikan perintah selanjutnya sekaligus menyuruhnya untuk berhati-hati.

Athrun mengamati Cagalli yang dalam waktu dekant menjadi pengganti Manna. Sepasang mata berwarna zamrudnya mengamati bagaimana jari-jari yang melepaskan pakaiannya itu bergetar. Saat segala artikel di badannya lepas, ia melihat bagaimana rona kemerahan menghiasi kedua pipi putih gadis itu. Rona merahnya bak kelopak mawar merah yang gugur di tumpukan salju putih.

000

_Plants, Awal Musim Semi 1779._

"Athrun."

Athrun mendongakkan kepalanya dari sebuah buku tebal di pangkuannya. Sejarah Kota Plants. Entah sudah keberapakalinya ia membaca buku yang usianya lebih tua darinya itu. Di balik nama Plants yang indah, tersimpan banyak misteri yang menunggu untuk diungkap.

"Kira," Athrun menyahut.

Sahabatnya yang berambut cokelat itu selalu membawa warna pada hari-harinya. Pemuda itu seperti saudara kandungnya. Jika ia mau jujur pada dunia, sejak kematian keluarganya, tidak ada orang lain yang menyentuh hatinya selain Kira. _Brotherhood_.

Kira menyerahkan sekuntum mawar merah pada Athrun, "hari ini mawar merah untukmu."

Athrun tersenyum sembari menerima mawar itu kemudian menghirup aromanya, "aku penasaran, Kira. Ini sudah kesekian kalinya ia menitipkan mawar padamu. Kapan kau akan membawanya kemari?"

Kira duduk di samping Athrun, menyandarkan punggungnya dengan nyaman sambil menatap langit biru.

"Entahlah, Athrun. Aku tak tahu apakah aku mau memperkenalkanmu padanya."

"Kau takut ia lebih menyukaiku?"

Kira hanya tersenyum.

_000_

_Orb, Pertengahan Musim Dingin 1782._

"Yzak, bagaimana?" seorang pemuda berkulit gelap, Dearka Elsman, menghampiri Yzak yang baru saja menuruni kereta kuda.

Yzak mendengus kecil, "dia tak bereaksi."

"Maksudmu?"

Sambil berjalan kecil menuju pintu masuk kantor polisi, Yzak berkata, "ia hanya duduk diam ketika membaca isi dokumen itu. Demi Tuhan, Clyne adalah tunangannya! Dan gadis itu tewas mengenaskan _sambil_ memeluk seorang pemuda!"

"Hmmm ... dan pemuda itu tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Yamato. Kira Yamato," Dearka menggumam.

Yzak berhenti dan menoleh pada koleganya itu, "ya. Kira Yamato ... pemuda yang selama ini kita kenal sebagai teman dekat Athrun."

Kedua polisi berpangkat tinggi itu hanya terdiam selama beberapa saat sebelum rasa dingin menusuk tulang mereka dan menyadarkan mereka untuk masuk ke kantor mereka. Di atas salju putih yang mulai menumpuk, langkah kaki mereka tampak jelas memberikan jejak.

000

_Orb, Akhir Musim Semi 1765._

Athrun kecil berjalan melewati jalanan Kota Orb dengan pandangan penuh rasa ingin tahu. Bocah berusia delapan tahun itu, untuk pertama kalinya menginjakkan kaki di Kota Orb yang mengagumkan. Di belakangnya, seorang pria tua mengikutinya, Butler Malchio. Sembari menunggu selesainya rapat yang diikuti kedua orang tuanya, ia dengan dikawal oleh sang butler mengelilingi kota itu. Keduanya tiba di sebuah taman bermain. Benerapa orang dewasa menemani anak-anak kecil yang bermain.

Athrun mendekati salah satu bangku dan mendudukinya. Malchio berdiri di belakang tuan mudanya itu.

Belum lama ia duduk di bangku itu, tiba-tiba saja seekor butung parkit hinggap di bahunya. Sedikit terkejut, sepasang mata emeraldnya bertatapan dengan sepasang mata hitam milik sang burung. Sepasang kaki burung itu mencengkeram erat bahu kecil bocah berusia 8 tahun itu, membuat bocah itu sedikit meringis.

"Tuan Muda, Anda baik-baik saja? Biar saya singkirkan burung parkit ini," Malchio maju sembari berusaha meraih burung itu.

Athrun mengangkat tangannya, "tidak apa-apa. Biarkan saja," ujar Athrun sembari berusaha menyentuh kepala burung itu, "ia tampak jinak."

"Maaf!"

Seorang anak laki-laki yang tampak seumuran dengan dirinya tiba-tiba saja muncul di hadapannya sembari berulang kali membungkuk meminta maaf. Rambutnya yang sedikit panjang bergerak-gerak seirama dengan gerakan membungkuknya.

"Ya?" bocah berdarah Zala itu bertanya pada bocah di hadapannya; raut wajahnya penuh rasa penasaran.

"Uh, burung itu bernama Torii. Ia tiba-tiba saja terbang dan hinggap di bahumu … tampaknya ia menyukaimu," ujar bocah berambut cokelat itu, "aku Kira Yamato. Kau?"

"Aku Athrun. Athrun Zala."

"Boleh aku duduk di sampingmu?"

Athrun mengangguk membolehkan. Keduanya duduk berdampingan. Torii melompat-lompat kecil di bahu kedua bocah yang baru berkenalan itu; melompat-lompat kecil dari bahu yang satu ke bahu yang lain bak melewati sebuah jembatan. Kedua bocah tersebut berbincang-bincang kecil seperti sepasang sahabat yang telah akrab meskipun kenyataannya mereka baru kali pertama bertemu.

_Teng tong. Teng tong. Teng tong._

Lonceng di tengah kota Orb berdentang dua belas kali menandakan waktu tengah hari.

"Tuan Muda, saya rasa sudah waktunya kembali. Tuan dan Nyonya Besar seharusnya sudah selesai rapat sekarang," bisik Butler Malchio di telinga Athrun sembari menyentuh bahunya.

Athrun menoleh pada Kira yang tersenyum padanya. Ada sedikit rasa kecewa yang menyusup di hati bocah itu. Kapan lagi ia dapat bertemu dengan Kira? Ia merasa bahagia berbincang-bincang dengan teman barunya itu.

"Kita berpisah di sini, ya?" tanya Kira yang dijawab dengan anggukan oleh Athrun.

Kira tersenyum, "kalau begitu, sampai jumpa lagi. Aku juga harus kembali ke rumah sakit."

Athrun menaikan salah satu alisnya, "rumah sakit?"

"Iya. Hari ini, aku memiliki seorang adik bayi yang cantik!"

Hari itu, Athrun pulang membawa seekor parkit ke rumahnya; beserta ingatan tentang seorang bocah berambut cokelat dan bermata ungu bernama Kira Yamato.

000

_Plants, Akhir Musim Gugur 1781._

Athrun berbolak-balik di ruang kerjanya. Wajahnya mengeras. Entah sudah berapa lama sejak ia terakhir kali tersenyum. Sehari? Dua hari? Seminggu? Ia tak tahu.

_Tap_.

Sebuah suara terdengar dari balkon. Di sana, seseorang berdiri sambil sedikit membungkuk. Ia kemudian keluar dari ruang kerjanya dan mendekati sosok itu, berbisik, "Asuka."

Sosok itu menegapkan badannya. Sepasang mata semerah darah menatap seoasang matanya penuh kebencian. Sepasang mata berwarna merah itu seperti mata _The Devil_, Sang Iblis.

"Kira Yamato dan ... Lacus Clyne."

Pemuda di depannya mengernyit ketika mendengar kedua nama itu keluar dari bibir Sang Lord.

"Anda yakin?" pemuda itu bertanya sembari menatap sepasang mata di depannya itu. Tidak dilihatnya sedikit pun ketidakyakinan dalam sepasang mata yang menatapnya itu. Pemuda yang dipanggil Asuka itu mengeluarkan napas panjang dan mengangguk sebelum melompat dan mendarat di bawah balkon.

Sayup-sayup, ia mendengar bisikan. Bibirnya membentuk garis lurus kemudian berlari menembus gelapnya malam.

Setelah bayangan kepergian pemuda itu, Athrun berbisik, "selamat tinggal."

Tidak pernah ia menyangka mendapatkan seekor anjing jepang ganas yang penurut. Jika bukan karena ia menyelamatkan adik kecil sang anjing dari kematian, ia tak mungkin mendapatkan loyalitas dari anjing itu. Anjingnya yang tak akan menampakkan taring padanya. Anjing jepangnya, Shinn Asuka.

000

_Plants, Pertengahan Musim Dingin 1785._

Cagalli menutup pintu kamar dengan bunyi _blam_ kecil sambil membawa kuntum mawar merah dan mawar putih. Ada tujuh mawar merah dan tujuh mawar putih di tangannya.

Ia mendekati Athrun yang masih terbaring di tempat tidur kemudian duduk di pinggulnya. Rok putihnya bak selimut yang terhampar di antara mereka berdua. Tangannya yang menggenggam para mawar beristirahat di dada pemuda itu, bagian yang telah terbuka tanpa tertutup apapun.

"Athrun ... mawar merah dan mawar putih ini..."

Cagalli terdiam. Ia kemudian meletakkan mawar-mawar itu di samping badan Athrun. Tangan kanannya yang kini bebas dari bunga-bunga itu menelusuri garis-garis ototnya. Nafas Athrun mulai terdengar putus-putus.

_Hosh. Hosh. Hosh._

"Athrun..."

Athrun memandangi wajah gadis yang mampu membuatnya terangsang hanya dengan sentuhan itu dengan lembut. Tiba tiba saja, sebuah belati dengan darah yang menetes teracung di hadapannya; mengagetkannya. Ia merasa sedikit was-was melihat merah yang mengotori belati itu.

"Cagalli? Ap-?"

Kata katanya terputus akibat sebuah ciuman dari Cagalli. Ciuman yang dalam dan menekan.

"Diam," sergah gadis itu ketika ia melepaskan ciumannya.

Cagalli meluruskan punggungnya. Kemudian, ia menunduk sekali lagi. Tangan kanannya memegangi lengan kiri Ahrun. Belati menyobek kulit putih, mengiris daging merah muda, dan mengeluarkan cairan merah bernama darah. Ruangan mulai beraroma anyir.

Sepasang mata Athrun sedikit terbelalak sebelum matanya kembali normal. Ia tak merasakan sakit secara fisik, namun dalam hatinya, pemandangan itu menyakitinya. Sangat menyakitkan, bahkan mungkin lebih menyakitkan dibandingkan bila ia merasakan sakit secara fisik.

Cagalli berbisik-bisik, mengucapkan: "ini untuk Kira. Ini untuk Kira. Ini untuk Kira."

Goresan dan sayatan muncul satu per satu. Kulit putih yang sobek. Daging merah muda yang teriris. Darah merah yang mengalir.

Berulang kembali. Kulit putih yang sobek. Daging merah muda yang teriris. Darah merah yang mengalir.

Ketika kedua lengan pemuda itu telah merah seluruhnya, gadis itu melanjutkan ke bagian dada dan perutmya.

"Ini untuk Kira."

Ya. Untuk Kira. Athrun menutup kedua matanya ketika gagal mengunci pandangan mata Cagalli yang terlalu terfokus pada garis-garis merah darah yang diukir di permukaan tubuhnya.

Dalam ingatannya, ia pernah bertanya pada Kira apakah pemuda itu takut adiknya lebih menyukai sahabat kakaknya dibanding kakaknya. Kira hanya tersenyum tanpa menjawab. Athrun kini sadar, senyuman yang diberikan Kira kala itu pasti sebuah senyuman cemooh atas pertanyaan konyol yang diajukan dirinya.

Cagalli akan selalu dan selalu lebih menyukai Kira. Ia sangat yakin.

Rasa sakit pada fisiknya mulai terasa. Perih dan panas.

"Athrun, Athrun, Athrun..."

Athrun tersentak dari pemikirannya ketika ia mendengar Cagalli menyebut namanya. Ia memandangi gadis itu dengan hati terenyuh ketika telinganya mendengar gadis itu menyebut namnya berulang kali. Setiap satu 'Athrun' yang terucap, gadis itu membelai guratan-guratan belati di tubuhnya dengan lembut. Mawar-mawar yang dibawanya satu per satu dilucuti. Kelopak mawar merah dan putih berjatuhan menghiasi bidang merah bernama darah.

Aroma samar mawar bertahan di ruangan yang berbau anyir itu.

Gaun putih gadis itu telah berubah warna dengan bercak-bercak darah yang berwarna merah.

Jari-jari yang lentik menelusuri tiap goresan merah berdarah di tubuh Athrun tanpa bersuara hingga semua mawar telah habis. Kedua matanya tampak kosong.

"Athrun ... kau tahu?"

"..."

"Merah berarti cinta. Putih berarti ketulusan," Cagalli menjeda sekejap sebelum melanjutkan, "aku mencintaimu dengan ketulusan."

Ia berhenti menelusuri goresan merah itu. Kedua matanya kosong mulai kembali hidup dan menatap mata Athrun dalam. Tangannya yang ternoda darah itu membelai wajah Sang Lord yang tak mampu melakukan apa-apa. Perlahan, ia mendekatkan wajahnya, mencium kelopak mata Athrun satu per satu –kelopak mata pria itu tertutup sekejap untuk menerima ciuman dari bibir isterinya itu. Bibir itu beralih dari kelopak mata ke hidung ... pipi ... dagu ... dan bibir. Cukup lama bibir gadis itu mencium bibir Athrun. Selama itu, sepasang mata berwarna amber bertatapan dengan sepasang mata berwarna emerald.

"Athrun," bisik Cagalli melaui bibir mereka; matanya menutup.

Athrun mengikutinya memejamkan mata. Di balik pikirannya, ia berusaha fokus pada rasa bibir yang menempel pada bibirnya sendiri –melupakan rasa nyeri yang semakin terasa. Ia berusaha fokus pada rasa bibir yang selama ini selalu membuatnya lupa diri.

000

_Plants, Akhir Musim Dingin 1784._

Cagalli memetik beberapa tangkai bunga yang akan digunakannya untuk menghiasi ruang kerja Athrun. Gunting bunga yang ada di tangan kanannya memotong tangkai-tangkai bunga yang masih tampak segar meskipun telah diserang suhu dingin salju selama beberapa bulan. Terkadang, gadis berambut pirang itu berpikir betapa menakjubkannya taman bunga Manor Zala itu.

Dari musim ke musim, para bunga yang tumbuh di sana tak mati. Bunga-bunga yang tumbuh selalu berbunga mekar dengan indah.

Cagalli tersenyum sembari memasukkan bunga mawar merah jambu ke dalam keranjang bunganya. Ia berbalik dan berjalan menuju Manor Zala ketika sebuah kereta kuda berderap memasuki halaman Manor Zala. Ia terdiam di tempatnya, menatap dari kejauhan ketika kereta kuda itu berhenti tepat di depan pintu masuk Manor.

_Ketlap. Ketlap. Ketlap. _

Dua orang keluar dari kereta; seorang pria berkulit gelap berambut pirang dan seorang pria putih berambut perak. Sir Elsman dan Sir Joule. Keduanya dari kepolisian.

Cagalli mengerjap ketika sepasang mata ambernya bertatapan dengan sepasang mata biru laut milik Sir Joule. Ia segera membungkuk kecil. Ketika ia meluruskan punggungnya, ia melihat pria itu mengangguk kecil padanya sebelum berlalu ke pintu mengikuti Sir Elsman. Telah ada Maid Luna yang berdiri membukakan pintu di sana.

"Pagi sekali telah tiba di sini. Aku harap tak ada hal buruk."

Gadis itu pun segera bergegas menuju Manor Zala. Keranjang bunga di tangannya berguncang-guncang kecil.

000

_Orb, Awal Musim Semi 1783._

Cagalli berjalan dengan dua kantong belanjaan di tangannya. Ia berjalan dengan pandangan kosong ketika tiba-tiba saja ada seseorang yang menabraknya, menjatuhkan kantong belanjaannya; seorang gadis kecil.

"Awww," gadis kecil yang menabraknya jatuh terduduk dan meringis.

Seorang pemuda berlari dan membantu gadis cilik itu berdiri, "Mayu, kau ini belum sembuh benar. Berhenti berlari."

Cagalli menghiraukan dua orang di depannya. Ia hanya memunguti barang belanjaan yang tersebar satu per satu. Seseorang membantunya memunguti barang-barangnya, ketika ia mendongak, pumuda yang tadi berlari membantu sang gadis cilik tengah membungkuk mengumpulkan barang-barangnya sembari berkata: "maafkan kecerobohan Mayu…,"

Cagalli diam. Tangannya membuka kantong belanjaan lebar-lebar ketika pria itu berdiri dan memasukkan belanjaannya kembali ke dalam kantong.

Sepasang mata merah darah tiba-tiba bertemu pandang dengan matannya, "k –kau?"

Cagalli hanya menatap tak mengerti dengan respon pemuda di depannya, "hmmm?"

000

_Plants, Pertengahan Musim Dingin 1785._

"Athrun," Cagalli berbisik kecil sembari menatap sepasang mata hijau milik Athrun yang kini tampak sayu.

"Kau kedinginan, kan?" Athrun bertanya lemah sambil mengangkat tangannya untuk merangkul Cagalli yang terisak. Ia merasakan ada aliran air yang membasahi dadanya. Gadis itu tak lagi duduk di atas tubuhnya sembari mengukir beberapa goresan luka. Gadis itu kini berbaring di sampingnya.

Cagalli terdiam. Namun badannya berguncang-guncang kecil. Ada gemeletuk gigi yang terdengar samar. Di musim dingin yang dingin, dengan gaun pernikahan putih bernoda darah yang terbuka, ia tak dapat disalahkan jika merasa kedinginan dan menggigil.

_Bathump. Bathump. Bathump._

Telinga sang gadis yang menempel di dada Athrun, mendengarkan detak jantung yang semakin melemah. Pipinya dibasahi noda darah yang ada di dada sang lord. Bau anyir darah yang menyerangnya tak tampak mengganggunya.

"Athrun?"

"Hmm?"

"Kau tak akan meninggalkan aku seperti Kira, kan?"

Athrun tertawa kecil dengan susah payah, melupakan rasa sakit dari setiap mili dirinya … tubuhnya yang tersayat, hatinya yang tersayat. Ketika ia bisa merasakan tubuhnya kembali, bagian atas tubuhnya telah penuh rasa sakit. Namun ia masih mampu bergerak sedikit. Tangannya membelai lembut rambut pirang Cagalli dengan tenaga yang semakin lemah.

Entah sampai berapa lama ia mampu bertahan. Darahnya telah banyak keluar. Mungkin ia tak akan bertahan lama.

"Cagalli..."

Ia mencoba bergerak mendekatkan wajahnya pada puncak kepala cagalli, mengecupnya kecil dengan sisa-sisa tenaganya.

'_Aku sangat menyayangimu.' _

_Bathump. _

'_Aku akan selalu di sampingmu.'_

_Bathump._

'_Kita akan bersama-sama … selamanya.'_

_Bathump._

"A … ku … menya … yan … gi … mu … Ca … galli."

_Bathump-bathump _yang lemah itu pun berhenti dan menyisakan kehaningan. Bersaman dengan itu, tangan pemuda ituberhenti membelai. Cagalli mendongak dan menatap wajah Athrun yang tampak tenang dengan senyuman yang membayang.

"Athrun?" tangan kanannya merangkum wajah itu, merah darah menyapu pipi sang lord.

Gadis itu kemudian berguling hingga ia benar-benar tengkurap di atas Athrun dengan kedua tangan yang menyangga di samping kepala pemuda itu. Air mata satu per satu menetes, "aku juga menyayangimu. Selamanya."

Ia mendekatkan wajahnya kemudian mencium pemuda itu berulang kali. Suara isakan dan kecupan bergabung. Ia kemudian memandangi pisau belati yang tergeletak bernoda darah Athrun dengan pandangan kosong. Ia kemudian bangun dan duduk di perut pemuda itu. Tangan kirinya meraih pisau belati. Belati yang telah merah berbalut darah itu menyayat nadi di tangan kanannya. Satu sayatan. Dua sayatan. Tiga sayatan. Rasa sakit menyerangnya dengan sangat.

Darah merah milik Athrun menyatu dengan darah merah miliknya, membasahi belati.

Ia tersenyum kecil kemudian jatuh di atas tubuh suaminya itu.

000

_Plants, Akhir Musim Dingin 1785._

Kereta kuda berderap di jalanan yang licin. Salju yang bertumpuk mulai mencair sedangkan kuncup-kuncup daun yang baru mulai bermekaran. Sinar mentari mulai mengintip di balik awan-awan putih. Yzak, melalui jendela kecil kereta kuda, menatap Manor Zala yang mulai tampak di kejauhan.

"Athrun…."

Dearka berdecih, sebelum berteriak pada kusir, "tidak bisa lebih cepat?!"

Sang kusir tak menjawab dan hanya memecut kuda agar berlari lebih cepat. _Ketlap. Ketlap. Ketlap._ Sang kuda berlari lebih cepat, mengikuti perintah sang kusir. Lebih cepat dan lebih cepat. Tak lama kemudian, kereta kuda itu tiba di Manor Zala.

Para maid dan servant Manor Zala telah berkumpul di depan pintu Manor Zala. Wajah mereka semua cemas.

Ketika kereta kuda telah berhenti, Yzak dan Dearka segera melompat turun dari kereta dan menghampiri Rey. Wajah servantberambut pirang itu penuh dengan raut kecemasan. Di sampingnya, Luna menggenggam kedua tangannya di dada.

"Kenapa kalian berkerumun di sini?" Dearka bertanya.

Rey mendesah kecil, "Sir Elsman, Sir Joule. Kami tak dapat memasuki manor. Kami sudah di sini selama beberapa jam sembari mencoba masuk bahkan memanggil-manggil Lord dan Mistress Zala. Keduanya tidak merespon."

"Buk-?"

_Bang! Bang!_

"Ayo masuk."

Dearka menatap kawannya dengan aneh. Pria berambut perak itu telah menembak pintu masuk manor. Dan dalam sekejap, pintu manor dapat dibuka lebar. Yzak telah berlalu masuk mendahului semuanya yang tampak sedikit terkejut. Pria itu segera berlari dengan langkah panjang melangkahi satu per satu tangga menuju lantai dua, lantai di mana kamar Athrun berada.

"Yzak! Tunggu!" Dearka berteriak kecil sembari berlari mengikuti Yzak.

Para maid dan servant yang tadinya berkerumun di depan pun masuk satu per satu dengan ragu-ragu.

000

Tempat lahir. Tempat tinggal. Tempat bernaung. Tempat tumbuh. Tempat hidup. Tempat mati.

Manor Zala tetap berdiri tegak di pinggir tebing dengan kokoh. Ombak yang berdebur menabrak dinding tebing berulang kali. Buih-buih ombak menghiasi air laut di sekitar tebing, memberikan warna putih gelembung udara.

Manor Zala … sebuah penjara agung yang tak lekang oleh waktu. Di sana, saksi bisu tetaplah menjadi saksi bisu untuk selamanya. Taman mawar yang tak terawat tumbuh tak beraturan, menghiasi halaman manor hitam yang mencekam itu. Hanya dua yang bertahan dari tahun-tahun yang berlalu. Mawar merah dan mawar putih. Cinta dan ketulusan.

000

END

000

_Ctar dhuar dhuar kabooom!_

Sebuah fiksi _gore_.

Geez, aku tak menyangka ada hari ketika aku menulis sebuah fiksi gore tentang AsuCaga. Kurang gore? Terlalu ekstim? Ada yang menitikkan air mata? Ada yang malah ketawa-ketawa? (Well, I feel bad and guilty if anyone laughs at something bloody like this –_even_ if it's supposed to be a _praise_.)

Nah, sebenernya sih aku agak ragu mau _publish _ini. Tapi, yah, entahlah, aku berujung pada keputusan buat _publish. _Errr … semoga kalian tidak berpikir aku _psycho_. Beneran, aku ini cinta perdamaian dan _romance_ XD Ah, dan _gore_ juga sebenarnya. (Lupakan!)

So, mind to review this lone lonely loner? *puppy eyes no jutsu* /twhack/

000

_Orb, Akhir Musim Gugur 1790._

Dearka meletakkan sekuntum mawar merah di sebuah batu nisan yang tua. Sementara itu, Yzak berdiri di belakangnya sembari memutar-mutarkan sekuntum mawar putih dan meletakkannya di batu nisan yang sama.

"Yzak, mereka bahagia, kan?"

Yzak hanya menggumam, "hmmm."

Keduanya kemudian terdiam. Tangan kanannya menyusup dalam saku mantelnya. Ketika ia mengeluarkan tangannya, ada selembar kertas yang tampak sedikit berkerut. Ia membuka lipatan kertas itu. Ada tulisan tangan yang tampak kasar di sana. Jenis tulisan tangan yang tidak dibuat oleh orang berpendidikan tinggi. Jenis tulisan tangan yang mustahil dibuat oleh seorang bangsawan.

_[Sir Joule. _

_Agak lancang bagi seorang maid mengirim surat pada seorang berkedudukan tinggi seperti Anda. Tapi saya tidak tahu harus mengirim surat pada siapa lagi. Anda teman Lord Zala._

_Kami menikah beberapa hari yang lalu. Salju yang turun telah menutup permukaan dengan putih yang pekat. Tidak ada yang diundang kecuali orang dalam saja. Permintaan dari saya. Saya pikir, melihat banyak orang akan membuat saya gemetar. _

_Ini adalah pernikahan seorang maid miskin dan tuannya, pernikahan saya dan Lord Zala. Masyarakat tak akan mudah menerima kenyataan ini._

_Musim dingin empat tahun yang lalu sangat dingin. Kira pergi meninggalkan saya sendiri. Hal itu membuat saya hancur. Seorang yatim piatu tanpa sanak saudara…_

_Hari itu, seseorang membuat saya sadar akan suatu kenyataan yang terkubur. Saya yakin Anda pun menyadari kenyataan itu. Kenyataan itu sangat gelap._

_Ketika saya menerima lamaran dari Lord Zala, hati saya terasa hangat karena saya sangat menyukai Lord Zala. Saya sangat mencintai Lord Zala. Tapi sayang, ada satu bagian yang terlanjur membeku dan terasa sangat dingin._

_Dapatkah Anda datang secepat mungkin ke Manor Zala? Kami merasa sangat … sangat … sangat kedinginan. Saya tak ingin membiarkan Lord Zala terbungkus rasa dingin lebih lama lagi._

_Salam,_

_Cagalli.]_

Dearka melirik kertas yang berada di telapak tangan Yzak, "kau masih menyimpannya, Yzak?"

"Hmmm," Yzak menggumam sebelum membungkuk, "tidak lagi."

Kertas itu ia letakkan di bawah dua kuntum mawar, ditindih dengan sebuah kerikil kecil. Sepasang matanya yang berwarna biru kemudian melirik nama yang terukir di batu nisan:

[di sini tertidur dengan tenang:

tuan, nyonya, dan sahabat kami

Athrun Zala

dan

Cagalli Zala]

Dalam satu liang yang cukup besar, dua insan yang dibekukan oleh waktu tertidur dalam gelap. Di latar belakang nisan itu, tampak Manor Zala yang telah ditinggalkan oleh seluruh penghuninya, semenjak Zala terakhir menghilang dari muka bumi.

"Siapa sangka ia adalah adik Kira."

Yzak hanya mengangguk kecil. Ia kemudian berbalik, "ayo kembali."

Dearka menyusul di belakangnya sembari memasukkan kedua tangannya dalam saku mantel dan mencari hangat di dalam sakunya itu.


End file.
